onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Land of Untold Stories
The Land of Untold Stories, also known as the Mysterious Island, is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the twenty-second episode of the fifth season. The Land of Untold Stories is based on multiple fictional lands, including the Mysterious Island from Jules Verne's novel of the same name. History }} Later, the Groundsman visits Zelena, David, Mary Margaret and Hook in their cell and tells them that Mr. Hyde now possesses the wand, but he managed to steal the cell key from the Orderly. He then frees them. They then travels to the Groundsman's place where he turns the blue serum to red using some flower sap which can separate the good and the bad personality of a person. However, the Orderly then shows up and turns him back to his Mr. Hyde personality. Mary Margaret then states that she knew who they were as they were from a story. She reveals that they are Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. She, David, Zelena and Hook escape from Mr. Hyde. After they escaped, Mr. Hyde - Mr. Hyde uses the serum to separate himself from the Groundsman - Dr. Jekyll. As he tried to kill Dr. Jekyll, Hook, David, Mary Margaret and Zelena comes and rescue him. Using a fireball, Zelena knocks down the Orderly as Mary Margaret uses the magical taser and zaps Mr. Hyde down. Dr. Jekyll then takes the serum and all his tools with him and leaves with the group. They then run down the streets of the land, desperate to find a way out of the land. They are then found by Mr. Hyde. However, due to Henry convincing the people of New York to believe in magic and to throw coins into the fountain which Henry believes to be magical, a portal opens up. Zelena, David, Mary Margaret, Hook and Dr. Jekyll use the portal and end up in New York. Mr. Hyde however did not make it through the portal. During this time, Mr. Gold uses the opportunity to get to the Land of Untold Stories to get Belle back. Later, as Mr. Hyde throws a tantrum as he was not able to get through the portal with the rest, Mr. Gold shows up in his lab. As Mr. Gold threatens Mr. Hyde with death, he tells Mr. Gold that he knows a way to free Belle from the Sleeping Curse and proposes a deal with Mr. Gold. Someway, Mr. Hyde managed to get to Storybrooke, where he tells Regina that beside him, he also brought along some of his friends from the Land of Untold Stories. A dirigible from the Land of Untold Stories arrives carrying its inhabitants that Mr. Hyde has loaded onto it. Some of them have started a camp in the woods where Mary Margaret states to the unseen campers that if they need help, they can come to Granny's Diner. Under the advice of Mr. Hyde, Emma follows a red bird into Storybrooke Wilderness Park where she encounters the Oracle. The Oracle tells her about the fate of Saviors and that when she encounters a cloaked opponent, she will die. }} Inhabitants *Captain Nemo (formerly) *Charlotte † (formerly) *Clorinda (formerly) *Count of Monte Cristo † (formerly) *Dr. Jekyll † (formerly) *First Mate (formerly) *Frontiersman *Jasmine (formerly) *Lady Tremaine (formerly) *Mr. Hyde † (formerly) *Orderly *Oracle † (formerly) *Red Bird (formerly) *Second Mate (formerly) *Tom Sawyer (formerly) *Three Musketeers'' (formerly)'' Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Edward Kitsis, the inhabitants of the Land of Untold Stories have run away because they do not want their stories to play out.http://www.ew.com/article/2016/07/29/once-upon-time-savior-mythology-season-6 *There is more than one key in Fairy Tale Land that allows people to pause their story and create a portal to the Land of Untold Stories. *As Dr. Jekyll and the others are walking through the marketplace, as Mary Margaret asks, "Forced to flee from what?", the Three Musketeers are touching their swords together on the left hand side of the screen.File:523FleeFromWhat.png *As Hook leads the others into the alley, they walk past a Frontiersman dressed like Davy Crockett.File:523MovingGroup.png *A woman from the Land of Untold Stories, who is seen entering the diner in Storybrooke, has a scarlet "A" on her dress,File:603SomeoneNew.png just like Hester Prynne, the protagonist of Nathaniel Hawthorne's novel The Scarlet Letter. In the book, the character is convicted of adultery and is forced to wear a prominent scarlet letter "A" (for adulteress) for the rest of her life. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model used for the exterior of Dr. Jekyll's house and the surrounding buildings,File:523JekyllHouse.png is recycled from the model created for the Darling House and the neighboring building in "Second Star to the Right".File:221WatchingBaeLeave.png In the exterior shot in the Land of Untold Stories, the building in the middle and the one on the right, are almost identical to the London buildings. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References ---- Category:Worlds Category:Once Upon a Time Locations